


Special Delivery

by TheRakhonWolf



Series: Never come between a Shimada and his Food [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Based of fanart, Belly Kink, Chubby Hanzo Shimada, Chubby Reinhardt Wilhelm, Feeding, Food Kink, M/M, Pizza, Stuffing, Weight Gain, ie. a lot of Pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 20:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17905325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRakhonWolf/pseuds/TheRakhonWolf
Summary: After a long and frustrating mission, Hanzo and Reinhardt are finally released from their debrief at 2:00am in the morning. In doing so, they find a little special something waiting for them, and with the Watchpoint asleep, who would notice a few pizzas go missing?





	Special Delivery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mintyworks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintyworks/gifts).



> I should note that this fic is almost a year overdue bc have not had the time to get around to until now (sorry Minty!)
> 
> \- Also should note that I can't find the original image it's based on anymore??? My fault, probably

“Hanzo, come here”.

The archer drowsily moved over to where his partner was standing. Outside the common room was a stack of warm pizza boxes.

“…Is someone expecting these?”

“No one else is awake”, Reinhardt answered. They looked at each other, deciding to take the tower of food inside.

“Who would just leave it sitting in the hallway?” The larger man asked, stacking the boxes onto one of the tables. “And at two in the morning?”

“There is no note”, Hanzo replied, checking the lids for any information. He opened the top box, revealing a steaming hot margherita. The smell of it was enough to cause his stomach to growl. If these were even meant for anyone, they weren’t likely to come pick them up…

He grabbed a piece, sticking it in his mouth, before handing another to Reinhardt. He was starving after the debrief.

Their argument with Jack had left both the soldiers starving and exhausted. Hanzo took another slice, checking the box underneath.

“…Pineapple”, he muttered.

“Not a fan?” The crusader taunted. “Give that one to me!”

Hanzo gladly passed the box over, shoving the last of the margherita into his mouth as they finally sat down on the couch.

“You disgust me”, the archer teased. A glance at another few boxes revealed several meatlovers. Ah, _these_ were what he was looking for.

“Are you going to share those with me?” Reinhardt asked, laughing as Hanzo yanked the boxes out of his reach. The archer sat down, opening the first and wolfed down a slice, quickly followed by another. “Surely you can’t finish _three_ pizzas by yourself, Hanzo”.

Hanzo stopped, staring at Reinhardt. His eyes flashed blue, and a half-grin dawned on his face.

“Is that a _challenge?”_

Reinhardt chuckled. “It looks like I will need to catch up with you!” He exclaimed.

Hanzo handed him two more boxes from the pile. “Take your stupid pineapple”, he grinned, before stuffing another slice into his mouth. With the first box finished, he reached over to take a second, causing his stomach to let out a rumble.

He felt the crusader’s hand rest on his shoulder, before Reinhardt poked him in the gut, laughing.

“Bossy little companion of yours, isn’t he?”

Hanzo chuckled, passing him a slice from another box, which he devoured in one bite. Reinhardt did the same, picking one of the chunky, meatier slices for his boyfriend to bite down on.

“God, I’m hungry”, Hanzo groaned, and rubbed his stomach in an attempt to ease some of complaints it was making. He finished the next box quickly.

He had slowed down on his third meatlovers, feeling slightly uncomfortable. In reality, two whole pizzas had likely been enough to take away most of the desperate craving he felt, but whenever he was with Reinhardt, he had an urge to push his limits. Looking down, he loosened the sash around his waist, sighing as the tightness eased.

Putting his own box aside, he leant against Reinhardt, holding a slice to his lips. The crusader grinned at him, swallowing it before grabbing Hanzo and pulling him in close.

“Come here, let me help”. He took hold of the meatlovers box, inspecting its contents. “Ah, but you have hardly touched it, Hanzo! Here…”

Reinhardt set the box down, slowly taking a slice at a time to feed to his partner. Hanzo grinned at him, taking the opportunity to focus on kneading his own belly, which was starting to protest at the extent of his appetite.

He finished the final meatlovers, feeling completely engorged. Reinhardt gently began to massage his stomach with one hand, getting rid of the tension until it felt comfortably tight. Hanzo kissed the tip of the man’s collarbone, before gathering another box to hold up to him.

“You need to catch up”, he teased, placing another slice into the crusader’s mouth. He repeated the process, still letting Reinhardt massage him while feeding him another pizza.

The crusader let out a belch, glancing at the rest of the boxes on the table, before looking back at Hanzo, a smile growing on his face.

“Do you think we can finish those?”

Hanzo gave another half-grin, and grabbed a steaming pepperoni from the stack. Gradually, he began to feed the larger man, stroking his growing belly. Reinhardt was slowing down, taking heavier breaths. He finished the first box and worked his way on the second.

The archer gorged himself on another while he was struggling, untying the sash completely to give way to his bloated stomach. Still, he continued, and snatched the last pizza from the stack and began to cram slices into his mouth. Halfway through, his gut began to protest, forcing him to slow down, and caress it and attempt to calm it down. It let out a painful gurgle as slice after slice was squeezed into it.

Finally, Hanzo finished. he looked over at Reinhardt, who had struggled to finish his second box. There were two pieces left. Hanzo stifled a burp, rubbing his swollen stomach, and grabbed them.

He chewed the first slice for a long time before swallowing it, wincing as his insides immediately growled violently in complaint. He kept gently massaging it, letting it settle down before taking the final slice.

Reinhardt looked at him, a little dazed.

“…My God, you truly are a warrior, Hanzo”, he murmured, shifting as much as he could to accommodate the archer underneath his arm, his own hands resting on his partner’s stomach.

“Last Slice”, Hanzo replied, exhausted.

Reinhardt massaged his stomach while he slowly chewed and ate the final piece. Finished at last, he leant back into the sofa and groaned, stuffed to the brim. He grimaced as the larger man cradled his huge figure. His belly felt so tight he thought he might burst at the slightest pressure.

The archer steadily felt less nauseous as Reinhardt continued, letting his euphoric feeding ‘high’ take over, feeling relaxed for the first time in ten hours. He ran his hand over the mass of flesh, appreciating how sensitive it felt.

He began to repeat the process to the crusader’s equally bursting gut, just slowly easing the tight skin until it was no longer painful for Reinhardt to breathe. He proceeded by snuggling closer, letting them press against each other for the time being.

Despite now feeling snug and relaxed, Hanzo doubted either of them were able to leave the couch, and he felt too tired to care anyway, allowing his eyes to slowly droop. A voice in the back of his head ordered him to stop, to stay awake, but Reinhardt’s soft, gentle body said otherwise, and he found himself drifting off to sleep.


End file.
